


Yokada Yokada

by Big_Diesel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Depression, Divorce, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Femdom, Flashbacks, Forced Relationship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Sex, Partner Betrayal, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Divorce, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Reverse Rape, Sexual Abuse, Slice of Life, Suspense, Thriller, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: [Official Summary Coming Soon!] "Unsure it was a honeymoon phase, he being covered by wool, he yearned for the moments of her loving embrace. The scent of honeydew, the cries of her passion, the yearning of becoming one. He wanted her back. Not the way she was now, bitter, vindictive, mean, surly, manipulative, cheater, backstabber, liar." It has been two years since Naruto's divorce from Hinata. He has since returned home and tried to move on. However, certain elements are not letting things go. And neither is Hinata. {Set in Modern AU} {Yandere Hinata X Naruto}





	Yokada Yokada

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This is my first time doing a Naruto fanfiction, so have mercy on me. Here is the premise of the story. {Set in Modern AU} It has been two years since Naruto divorced Hinata. Despite his attempts to move, Hinata hasn't. Her love for Naruto goes beyond comprehension and she is certain that her love will be received, rather he wants it or not. So, this story is Naruto X Hinata, but I can't quite describe it as a good relationship. As the story progress, I will explain more. Happy Reading! Enjoy!

It was a dark and stormy afternoon when Naruto hailed a cab. He was fortunate to not forget his umbrella this time. He had a lot of his mind. Some that are more important than others. He had hoped that today's objective would lessen the burden, removing the weight from his stiff shoulders. The spiky blonde told the cab driver to take him a bistro at the end of town. The dark skinned man silently nodded to Naruto's request. Naruto inquired of taking the fastest route to his destination. The sooner he got there, the quickest he could leave. He didn't want to be there any way. A hole-in-a-wall, a dive bar that carried too many memories, good and bad. That very place that brought him joy also returned him sadness. Just another chapter he was happy to close.

He held tightly onto his suitcase, hoping that the rain didn't soak anything. Very important documents were contained in his suitcase. Once he had the required signatures, he could take them to town hall and get them verified. Once he had that, then he can feel free. Of course, a burden may replace that former space, but at least for a moment, the blonde can breath. That was something that he hasn't felt in his short life.

"Any particular reason of going to this bar." The driver didn't give himself a proper introduction. Not even a simple greeting. Down to business. Naruto didn't mind that. Since the driver was nosy of his reasoning, he hoped he didn't obliged to his smoking in the backseat.

"Unfinished business," answered Naruto as he blew out a haze of smoke. He let out a self-deprecating smirk, as he could see the image of his problem in the misty smoke. He wasn't sure if was sign of danger, knowing the risk of his cancer stick, or it was a plain statement of fact, she was hazardous to his health.

"Work or personal," asked the driver as he merged onto another lane. Naruto inhaled another puff. He was grateful that the driver provided him an astray. He flicked the ashes, looking at the window at the dull and grey sky. He let out a prayer to the gods for sunnier days. He was uncertain if he meant figuratively or literally, he wanted sunnier days.

"A bit of both," answered Naruto. "Amount of work put into a relationship, then it crashes on you and affects me in such a personal way." He flicked ashes into the ashtray. He bit his lip, wanting to say more, but felt it was worth the time. Retelling it felt detrimental, but he didn't know. He was ready to get it over with. "Let me say this, my man. She put me through a storm and it's almost over."

"Women," sighed the driver. "They can be such work. Not a manual for them."

"None at all," said Naruto. "There should be a label or a warning before pursuing such a thing." He looked to his cigarette. "Like this carcinogen that I am smoking. But hell, nothing is easy."

"What's her name?"

Naruto looked to the driver. His facial expression was based on pure curiosity, but at the same time, he knew he wanted to dive deeper. He felt for a moment that the cab was becoming a confessional booth. Although neither parties have displayed any deep information. It could be from the paranoia of Naruto's dire need of ending this. He wanted nothing more than to sever ties with the girl he once loved. Or so he had claimed to love. Then yet again, love doesn't involve threats, bruises, scars, cheating, lies, and hate.

"Let's just call her the Devil in Grey."

"As the stormy sky."

"Storms come and go. Finite. However, she is a phenomenon I no longer have the strength to encounter."

The driver pulled along the curb. The bar was a straight shot from the vehicle. He got his umbrella ready. He let out a few sighs before getting ready to take his leave.

"Good luck to you, my friend," said the driver. Naruto pulled out a few bills, handing it to the driver. He gave back his ashtray. Before Naruto stepped out, he returned to the driver.

"Listen, I am going to slip you a few bills if you wait for me. If you don't mind," asked Naruto.

"No problem, sir," answered the driver.

"Keep the meter running. I want this to be an in-and-out process," said Naruto with sternness from his voice.

The driver raised his eyebrow out of concern. "From the position you are giving me, it is like you are filing for divorce." He watched his customer's body language. The moment he spat that, he saw his hand wrapped tightly around the suitcase. He nodded his head. "I will be at the ramen stand down the way. I won't be far. I will turn off my light so I won't attract anyone."

"Thank you." Naruto closed the door. The rain continued pouring down from the heavens. He extended his umbrella to guide him from being wet. Despite his protection, it still didn't covered his heart. His heart was weeping for the decision that he had to do. It wasn't an easy choice. Nothing was easy than separating from the women he once loved. The women that had an elegant smile. A pleasant walking grace. A beautiful woman.

Unsure it was a honeymoon phase, he being covered by wool, he yearned for the moments of her loving embrace. The scent of honeydew, the cries of her passion, the yearning of becoming one. He wanted her back. Not the way she was now, bitter, vindictive, mean, surly, manipulative, cheater, backstabber, liar. He paused. The tightness became too unbearable for his hand around the suitcase that he had broken the skin.

He stepped inside of the bar. He wiped his feet at the entrance. Being on an early Friday afternoon, it was desolate and quiet. There were a few regulars, shadows in his eyes. They were still hazy, still blinded by the hate he currently have for this women. Who knew that the very bar that they have met will be the very bar he was going to say his goodbye.

He managed to find a booth to sit. A waitress came and asked for his order. He wanted another pack of his Red Apples cigarettes and a glass of orange juice, hold the ice. She had mentioned that if there were others in his party. He replied with a simple no. The waitress left, leaving the blonde to himself.

Naruto had his hand around the suitcase, like a protective shell of a relic that was in need of guidance until the end of its mission. And he knew that the end of this mission was going to end today.

* * *

He rubbed his hair, trying his hardest not to hit any sore spots. Another parting gift from his about-to-be ex-wife. It happened over a week ago. He had returned home to retrieve some of his items. At first, she displayed a cold demeanor. Looking into her grey, glassy eyes, she had been drinking. Another common norm to the blonde alongside her daytime sulking, honestly, it was bitching. Unemployment was running out and it wasn't long until the house was going to be repossessed. In the midst of his packing, the drunken woman entered their former bedroom. She smelled of a brewery. Her hair was tangled. She was wearing the same nightgown from a few days earlier when he and Sasuke came to get some things from their home.

' _So, that's it. You are going to leave me to fend for myself?'_

He didn't look. He continued to pack his clothes. He knew that it won't for another few days when the moving company was going to retrieve his heavier items for his new apartment. Although he wasn't looking at her, her smell was among him. She reeked of rotten trout. There was vomit residue on her gown. He smelled iron, so he knew she hurt herself somewhere to draw blood.

He swallowed a lump to keep himself from crying. What happened to his bride. The blushing bride that whispered gently into his ear. The very one that was going to love him and to provide for him, through sickness and in health? The very one that was going to be with him for better or for worse?

What happened to his blushing, loving bride? Where was the Hinata he used to know?

'Didn't you hear me? You are going to leave me to fend for myself?'

He turned away from his suitcase. He went to the drawer where he kept his jewelry. He knew she wasn't bold enough to sell them without facing risk from small claims court.

'Now I am a mirage? You really want to test my patience?'

He paused. He felt heavy. He wanted nothing more to look onto Hinata and hug her. He wanted to say how much he felt sorry for her. He wanted to say that she needed help. Despite the intervention she was given; despite the opportunities for rehab, she denied it all. Confined in the comfort of her booze. Confined in the comfort of her filth. He swallowed more when mentioned the hardest part. Confined in the comfort of her drugs that anything of Naruto was replaced.

Well, there was a place for Naruto. When she need something to put her hands on.

He got enough that he could carry. The rest was going to be in the hands of the moving company. He had informed the Tokyo Metropolis Police Department for the final go around. He even enlisted the help of Sasuke and Sakura. He wasn't supposed to be there. However, he thought Hinata would have been too inebriated to notice.

It was too bad that he didn't notice the needle on the nightstand.

He wavered his hands toward Hinata, urging her to get out of his direction. With much he could carry, he was taking his leave.

Hinata was even thoughtful enough of throwing an additional item to the back of Naruto's hand. It was a picture of their wedding photo. The glass cracked upon impact. Hinata let out a piercing scream. Naruto didn't look back. He continued to make his way out of the house.

He stepped into his car. Hinata ran into the driveway, beating on his car door as he backed away.

'You are not leaving me behind. You are not leaving me behind. Stop the damn car. Stop it damn it!'

Tears evacuated from Naruto's eyes, trailing past his swirling cheeks. He bit his lips as he saw the mirror of Hinata on the street, beating on the concrete. She extended her hand, screaming the name of her love. He continued driving until she faded from the distance.

* * *

Naruto reached for another cigarette. His hands were shaking. It, too, knew of the inevitable. He didn't even realize that his waitress already came with his order.

He barely took a sip of his drink before he saw a familiar figure standing right next to him.

He was feeling numb, cold.

The waitress put ice in orange juice.

"Hey, Naruto." Her greeting was weak, as if it was better spoken by a stranger than his lover. She was no longer using honorifics. Her pale eyes were replaced with a yellow haze. Her hair was still messy, but better than their last meeting. She was wearing a long sleeve sweatshirt. He remembered buying her the sweatshirt when they were in college. She was very shy and nimble, only pointing to the shirt without any other form of communication. Cute moments like that reminded Naruto of their love.

Why was it so hard to accept it?

It brought dismay. She stretching the sleeves to cover her track marks. Her fidgeting around in search for her next fix. This was not the Hinata he knew.

But it had to be done. This storm must end.

Or else, he, too, would be swept up in her storm.

"Have a seat, Hinata." It wasn't a cold greeting. The blonde didn't want to make this any awkward than what it should be. He had an objective: sign the papers and carry on with his life.

Hinata instinctively attempted to sit to Naruto. However, he raised his eyebrows. She sighed as she sat across from him. She was across from her former love, just inches away.

She had never felt so lonely in her life.

She opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by Naruto. "No need of informalities, Hinata. I am here to sign these documents." He opened the suitcase, the very suitcase that Hinata bought for him when he was hired at his law firm.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the very documents that would forever sever the ties of their marriage. She pushed the papers back. "No, Naruto. No, dear. Not now!" Her voice was raised, almost sounding like a bleating goat or a whining child. "Please, please, please. Give me another chance. Don't do this." Tears were forming. She grabbed his hand. No warmth was coming from it. "Naruto, I will change. I will change, I promise."

"You said this line before when you have gone to rehab the first time," retorted Naruto. His eyes fixated on his soon-to-be ex-wife. He was unmoved. "You said this line after eighth or ninth time going to rehab." He pushed the papers back to her. "You promised that you will stopping hitting me. You promised that you wouldn't cheat on me. You said that you wouldn't sell yourself."

"Naruto." She began whimpering, not letting go of his hand. "Naruto, please." The latter was in a form of broken whisper.

"Bailing you out of jail. Constantly asking Tsunade or Sasuke or Sakura for money. Telling Hanabi…" He froze. He took another deep breath before returning to his speech. "Tell Hanabi that her sister is fine. She is just stressed." He sucked in some air to cover the tears. "Your sister means so much to you. She calls me all the time worried about you." He wiped the tears with his sleeve. "You have hurt so many people, Hinata."

Hinata came from around the table. She grabbed the hems of Naruto's peacoat. "Our vows, baby," she wailed. "Our vows." Naruto turned red when noticing the attention she was giving them.

"Get yourself up, Hinata," said Naruto. "You are making yourself like foolish."

As if her brain was like a light switch, she quickly furrowed her eyes, turning into anger. She stood up, hovering over Naruto. "Don't you ever in your life call me such a vile word." She finished the conversation with a slap across his face. He felt the teeth-rattling slap, taking his breath away. When noticing that, Hinata dropped to the floor.

"Baby, I am sorry! See what you made me do?"

Naruto delicately placed his hand on the tender spot. He tasted blood. He didn't flinch. Just another norm he became accustomed to unfortunately.

And no longer he was making it the norm.

"So, I see where we stand."

"Naruto?"

"I was trying to make this civil on you, Hinata," replied Naruto. "I thought this final act was going to be easier. No matter how much I have held myself from the hate I have for you. No matter what, I love you." He pulled the paper and returned it to the suitcase. "It hurts to say that I still love you. It hurts to say goodbye. But no matter how much I beg, I plead. 'Please change. Please change,' I know where you loyalty reside. He stood up. "I hope that someday you can change. I hope that you will." He sniffled. "I hope the next guy doesn't suffer."

She wailed loudly to Naruto, dragging his pants as he walked away.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto continued walking. He used his feet to put her aside. She screamed loudly at the bar. He stepped out into the rain. He didn't use an umbrella. It did a great job hiding his tears.

He saw her on the sidewalk, wailing loudly at him. He didn't look back. He continued walking towards the cab. He stepped inside. The driver didn't look back. He put the car into drive and drove away.

"Did you solve your problem," questioned the driver.

"Like putting a bandaid on a cracked dam," replied Naruto.  _Like putting abandaid on a cracked dam. At some point, it is going to burst. And when it does, you will know. We will all know. Let's just hope we don't get caught up in its path._

* * *

_**Two years later** _

Naruto was sitting in the classroom as the week concluded. He finished grading his last paper. He felt exhausted, knowing that teaching children was one of the last things he had ever thought he was going to do. Never in his many years of living on this Earth did he ever thought he was going to be a teacher.

Since divorcing Hinata, he began questioning his direction in life. Decided to take a leave of absence from the law firm, he went back to his roots, the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha. It was through the advice of Sasuke and Sakura to retreat there for awhile.

After finishing his job, he gathered his materials to take home for the weekend and left the school. He was normally one of the last people to leave the campus. He said goodbye to the janitor as he exited the campus. He walked a short distance before catching a cab to go to a hotel in the entertainment district. He needed to calm his nerves with alcohol before going home to bed. No longer was he pressing with issues with clients regarding fraudulent tax claims, but instead the concerns of seven-and-eight-year olds.

Naruto was quite a regular at this bar/pub. The Chinese-styled restaurant, Shushu-ya, had put up another location at the hotel he was visiting. It was on the top floor of a high-rise building. The restaurant was large with pillars that supported the building, high ceilings with multiple small lights, a bar with stools that displayed most of their alcohol, and multiple wooden booths for the customers to sit in.

It was a little after seven in the evening when he entered the pub. A young piano and guitar duo were playing "Yokada Yokada." Their version was based on a Andrew Hill jazz record. The song itself brought gentle, yet bitter memories for the blonde.

That very song was the first song that he and Hinata danced to back when they attending college in Tokyo. They were children, both naive to the world. Before Hinata became exposed and feel weak, slipping under the cracks and no way of being returned.

As always, she sat at the bar and ordered a  _ginjo-shu sake_ and a plate of peanuts. He wasn't in the mood for ramen for the administration provided them a late afternoon lunch. He had some leftover ramen at home, so he knew he was good before heading to bed. He took his time drinking his sake. He didn't want the alcohol to take effect too quickly. The night ahead was long, thus hoping for a long sleep.

He pulled out his smartphone and started reading any missed messages. Sasuke sent him a text, inviting him to come to he and Sakura's baby shower. He had already made arrangements to come back to Tokyo. He hasn't been there in quite awhile. He got another message from his mother on his next visit to her home. He shook his head as she knew he was always there weekly. He knew his mother was getting of age, so seeing her only son was becoming more of a necessity.

He paused when seeing the message from Hanabi, Hinata's sister. He took another sip of his rice alcohol before opening the message.

_Hey, Naruto-kun. I was thinking about you. I am going to come by tomorrow and bring some sweet potatoes and watermelon. Let's make it a feast! That will be exciting, wouldn't it? Give you a text later._

_-Hanabi._

He took another sip of his sake. After its last taste, he was no longer in the mood to drink. He took a handful of peanuts and put them in his mouth. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a few singles. As he was making his leave, he put a few single into the bucket of the piano and guitar duo. The guitarist tipped his hat as Naruto left the hotel.

Ever since the blonde had decided to cut down on his drinking since his return home, even the slightest sip of alcohol turned him into a lightweight. He kept his composure, keeping his grip to not fall of the ground. It was a few minutes after nine in the evening. He wanted to find a cab and go home.

His stomach slushed, making himself becoming ill. He wasn't sure how potent was the sake, but he prayed to the gods that he wouldn't vomit. He managed to see a cab around the corner. He tapped on the window.

"Excuse me," asked Naruto. "Are you available?"

The window was tinted, only seeing a figure giving him a thumbs up. He heard the doors unlocked, allowing Naruto entry. He stepped inside of the cab.

The inside of the cab was more of a confessional booth in a Catholic church. The inside was dark and so were the windows of the vehicle. The would-be glass at the front of the cab was substituted with wood grain with egg-crate foam. The foam was spray painted in black, supporting the background of the cab. Naruto concluded that it had to be a private taxi line. Having these kinds of things in the cab must have to violate many of the local town's statures and gave him an eerie feeling. Regardless, he shook those thoughts out of his mind. He trusted the people who arranged this. Therefore, why place that fear into his conscience?

He told the cab driver of his destination. The car went into drive. He decided to catch up on some sleep until he got to his destination. As he was drifting into sleep, the track "Yokada Yokada" enter the airwaves. Much to his malcontent, he kept himself calm.

Hinata came to his mind. Taking him back to that day when they had their first dance, their first kiss. Precious memories that brought tears to his eyes. Pleasant thoughts, just pleasant thoughts. He let out a smile before heading to sleep.

While trailing into sleep and unbeknownst to him, the cab passed his house.


End file.
